vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
About me
|singers = GUMI (English & V3 Whisper) |producers = Chouchou-P (music, lyrics) * toi8 (illustration) |links = }} Background This is Chouchou-P's first song with GUMI English. The song is featured on the EXIT TUNES compilation album Vocalofanatic as well as the album End of the World. This song has reached the Hall of Legend, and is the second English VOCALOID song to do so. Succeeding versions Lyrics I have a story to tell Do you hear me tonight It's things about me I'll be waiting in bedroom But anyway you can't come I get it,never mind Now, it is starting to rain I feel you drop tears And my heart become heavy What's this world coming to? There's nothing that can be done I couldn't careless It's wonderful for me that world is moving now Some lights turn around and around I lost my head again And just want to throw everything away It's not that easy Maybe I'm afraid I'm not as tender guy as you think Looking your eyes, and I say "love you" with fake smile I don't know what to do Please tell me what should I do Just feel so sad inside, but I kiss you Kiss you... I have a story to tell Do you hear me tonight It's things about me I'll be waiting in bedroom But anyway you can't come I get it, never mind I can't get my mind off you I'm such an idiot Same as usual You made me feel so better It brings back memories It's things about you My hands can't take back that the time I passed with you Some doubts broke me down, broke me down If you are still alive, I wanted to say it's not your fault But it's too late for us Maybe I'm afraid I'm not as tender guy as you think Looking your eyes, and I say "love you" with fake smile I don't know what to do Please tell me what should I do Just feel so sad inside, but I kiss you Kiss you... It's wonderful for me that world is moving now Some lights turn around and around I lost my head again And just want to throw everything away It's not that easy Maybe I'm afraid I'm not as tender guy as you think I close my eyes, and I say "love you" with true smile I don't know what to do Please tell me what should I do Just feel so sad inside, but say good-bye Good-bye... Derivatives |other = English |producers = Takekinoko (cover) |categories = CeVIO Cover |links = nn sm33459004 }} |human = (vocals), madotsuki_ (mixing, encode) |categories = Human Cover |links = nn sm23109627 }} (vocals), U-GIN (encode, smattering) |categories = Human Cover |links = nn sm23026644 }} (vocals), Mimii (mixing, encode) |categories = Human Cover |links = nn sm22937796 }} (vocals), FairyP (special thanks) |categories = Human Cover |links = nn sm24498567; yt SYo7GMuUacY }} |arrangement = |spinoff = Sisam (guest vocal) |producers = Mes (vocals, lyrics), Rella (illust), taramassu (mixing), omu (encode), (special thanks) |categories = Spin-off |links = nn sm24274785; yt sTUUq_xyyVU }} }} External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:Partially bilingual songs Category:Songs featuring GUMI Category:English songs